The New Comers
by tasukiden
Summary: There are new comers that came. Where are they from and what are they looking for? (complete)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Sailor Moon but the people that you don't know is made up by me.  
  
The New Comers  
by Dark Earth aka Tasukiden  
  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**  
Starla was walking down the streets of Tokyo when a short blond hair girl with two balls on the top of her hair, crashed into her.**

**"I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't mean to ran into you." The blond hair girl said. Starla was grabbing her head.**

**"That's okay."**

**"By the way, my name is Serena and this cute cat is Luna. You're new here ain't you?" Serena babble away. Starla stopped holding her head and saw the black cat for the first time. The cat had a white crescent moon on her forehead. Starla manage to mumble her name to Serena as she was studying the cat. All the sudden, Serena grabbed Starla's arm and started to run down the street with her.**

**"Come on, you have to meat my friends, they would just love you!" Serena cried happily. Starla had a blank look on her face and Luna just rolled her eyes. When they got to a Temple, Serena started to slow down. There was a girl standing by the door. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She looked mad when Serena stopped in front of her.**

**"Hey Raye, I want you to met Starla. I just bumped into her on the street." Serena said happily. Raye looked at Starla and Starla just shrugged her shoulders.**

**"I just met her. Hey, this is a neat Temple you have. Where I came from, we didn't have Temples, we just have Churches. They are about the same thing through." Starla looked around for a few. Raye was studying her while she was looking around.**

**"Where did you met her, Luna? I'm getting some weird vibes from her?" Raye whisper to Luna.**

**"Serena ran into her on the street. I don't know why Serena brought her here through." Luna whisper back. Serena went into the Temple and started to read some of Raye's comic books. Starla began to feel like some one was trying to get into her head. She blocked out her mind to anyone.**

**"She just blocked me out of her mind. I couldn't get anything from her." Raye whisper to Luna.**

**"We better watch her than." Luna said. Starla walked back to where Raye was standing.**

**"Some place you have here. Get a lot of people who come here?" Starla asked**

**"When they want some charms or just to prey." Raye answered. Four guys walked up from the street to them. One had long sliver hair in a ponytail and really short, another had long brown hair in a ponytail and was tall, middle size guy with long black hair in a ponytail was with them and the last guy had short black hair and his size was between the middle guy's and the tall guys height. Serena ran out the Temple and ran right into the short hair guy's arms.**

**"Darien!!" Serena kissed him, "You have to met Starla. Isn't that a cute name?!" Serena yelled. Starla just blushed as everyone turned to her.**

**"Starla, this is Darien, my boyfriend, (Starla shocked his hand) this is Yaten, Taiki and Seiya (Starla shock their hands also). They have the same first name so we call them by their last name." Serena was talking so fast that Starla felt like her head was going to explode. Starla looked at her watch and started to get Serena's attention.**

**"Serena....Ser...ena.." Serena was still talking away. Starla tapped Serena on her shoulder. Serena stopped talking.**

**"Whoo..."**

**"Serena. I have to be going." Starla said evenly. Serena just stared at her. "Nice to met you all." Starla started to walk away. Luna jumped up on her shoulder. "Sorry Luna, but you can't come with me. Where I have to go, They don't let cats came into the building." Luna looked at her and Meowed. Starla laughed and sat Luna on the ground. Starla took out a piece of paper and a pencil. She write down her address and phone number on the paper and give it to Luna. "Give this to Serena." Starla walked down the street and disappear around a corner.**

**"I still can't get any readings from her. It was like she was blocking all my attempts." Raye replied.**

**"Got some weird vibes from her." Taiki said. Seiya was watching the road.**

**"I got them too." Darien also said. Seiya was still watching the road.**

**"What are you guys talking about?" Serena asked, "I liked her. She has this way about her." Seiya was still watching the road. Yaten looked over to Seiya.**

**"I think Seiya got some vibes from her also." Everyone looked over to Seiya. They started to laugh when Seiya finally turned to them.**

**"What was you saying?" Seiya asked. Everyone started to laugh again.**

**"We have her address and phone number, we have to keep an eye on her until we find out more about her." Luna said.**

**"I can invite her back here tomorrow. Before you guys came here, she showed some interest in the charms." Raye said. Everyone agreed to come back tomorrow around noon.**

**................................................**

**Starla went around the corner from the Temple.**

**"Seiya was sure cute." Starla thought to herself. "What weird feelings I got around them. There is something about that cat, Luna. I have to find out more about them. I can't let them get into my way. If they try to stop me, than I would have to put a stop to them. To bad that Seiya is cute." Starla sighed. Two guys appeared at her side. One of them was tall with long red hair and the other one was about Starla height with short blond hair.**

**"Where have you two been?" Starla asked.**

**The blond spoke first, "We was scouting out this city."**

**"Did you find anything, Stix?" Starla asked. He shock his head no. Starla turned to the other guy. "How about you Comet?"**

**"Not a thing yet. Don't worry, we'll find them and when we do...."**

**"They will pay." Stix finished.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That is all of Chapter one. Till Chapter 2.  
  
Dark Earth**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Sailor Moon but the people that you don't know is made up by me.  
  
The New Comers  
by Dark Earth aka Tasukiden  
  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**  
The next day, Raye phoned Starla.**

**"Hey, what's up, Raye?" Starla answered the phone. Raye could hear a radio playing in the background. She didn't know the singer of the song.**

**"Would you like to come over today? I could show you some of the charms we have here." Raye said.**

**"Sure. I'll be over around 11:30." Starla hang up the phone and got dress. She turned off the tape recorded and headed out the door. Before she went to the Temple, Starla stopped to pick up some food. "Haven't eat anything all morning and I need to keep my strength up." she thought. It was 11:25 when she got to the Temple. Raye must have been waiting by the door because she was right there when Starla walked up the steps.**

**"Hi Starla, I'm glad you could come. The charms are this way." Raye started to walk in the direction of the charms when a short bold man rushed up to them. Raye made some funny noises in her throat. "What do you want grandpa? Can you see that I have a guest?" The old man was her grandpa, Starla thought, but he don't look anything like her. The old man was almost jumping up and down.**

**"Are you here for a reading?" He asked Starla and begun to do a little dance around Starla. Raye was getting madder and madder by the minute.**

**"NO, Grandpa! She is not here for a reading or preying. I asked Starla to come over today as a guest and now if you don't mind, we will be going!" Raye dragged Starla away. "I can't believe him. He always act like that." Raye looked over to Starla. "Sorry about that."**

**"Sorry about what? I only saw a gentle old man trying to be nice. I don't think that you had to fly off the handle there. He wasn't hurting anything or body." Starla stated.**

**"You don't know him like I do. He is always making a fool out of himself when people do come here." Raye said**

**"Maybe that is his way of showing his feelings and that is just the way you take it. To me, he looked like he was trying to please the people who come here." Starla said. Raye was quite for the rest of the way to the charms.**

**When they got to the charms, Raye pulled some out. They were beautifully made. Starla looked at each one carefully.**

**"Do you have any for protecting someone from evil and getting the inside sight?" Starla asked Raye when she was still looking at them. She didn't notice that Serena, Lita, Ami, Mina, Darien, Yaten, Taiki and Seiya walked up from behind her.**

**"What do you need those charms for?" Raye asked.**

**"There not for me but for Comet and Stix. They need some help locating some people." Starla said calmly. "I would like to see them if you have any." Raye took out some charms. She hold six in one hand and six in the other hand.**

**"These are for protecting from evil and these are for insight." Raye said. Starla took them away from Raye. As she study them, her watch beep. Starla hit something on her watch and a voice came out.**

**"Hey Starla, Did you find any charms yet? Are they the right ones?" The voice asked. Serena jumped at the sound.**

**"Wow, I never heard a watch talk before. What kind of watch is it?" Ami, short blue hair girl asked. Starla kept looking at the charms. No one notice that she was seeing if they where true charms or not. At a few minutes, Starla looked up. She brought her watch up to the charms and a bright light come from it. Everybody jumped back at the site. Pretty soon two new guys stood up from the watch.**

**"Hey, that was cool Starla. Have to do that again." The blond one said.**

**"Are these what you two was looking for?" Starla hold up the charms. Everyone else walked a bit closer to them.**

**"What are you?" Lita asked Starla and the two guys.**

**"Hey, that red hair guy looks just like you Starla." Serena said, "You two could be twins." The guys stopped looking at the charms and look at Starla, she looked like she was going to cry. The guys dropped the charms and picked up Starla.**

**"Those are not real charms. They would have lighten up when we touched them." Stix said.**

**"Thank you for reminding us what we are here to do. You are right, We are twins but we used to be triplets." With that they disappear into the air. No one could believe what they just saw.**

**"I knew she was different." Raye said.**

**"She looked so sad when Serena said that they were twins." Mina told everyone.**

**"He said that they used to be triplets, I wonder what happen to the other person?" Taiki asked.**

**"Bet they died." Yaten stated. Everyone gave him a mean look. "Why else would she be so sad at the mention of twins and triplets." Everyone had to agree on that.**

**.................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**"Try not to think about him, Starla. It would only make it worse." Comet told her. Starla was lying on her bed crying. Comet picked her up and hold her. "Don't worry, we will find them and they will pay for what they had done to to us." Starla stopped crying after awhile. Comet left her alone to sleep. Stix was in the other room going through some papers. He looked up when Comet enter the room.**

**"Is Starla asleep?" He ask. Comet shock his head. Stix could tell that he was mad. "It wasn't that blond head's fault. She didn't know."**

**"I know. Did you feel something about them when you was there today? I got a feeling that they are something more than they put off." Stix agreed with Comet.**

**"I felt it too. They might know the person that sent us to met our doom." Stix and Comet went through the papers and didn't see Starla leave that house.**

**"I have to get some fresh air," she thought. Starla walked done to the beach and sat on a rock. Someone came up behind her. Starla jumped down and turned around in a flash. The man jumped backwards.**

**"O. Hi Seiya. What are you doing here?" Starla asked. Seiya got up from the ground and sat down besides Starla on the rock.**

**"Do you want to talk about?" Seiya asked. Starla looked down at her hands. "You might feel a little bit better after you do." Seiya put his arm around Starla's Shoulders and pushed her closer to him. Starla let him do that. She sigh and looked at him.**

**"I feel that you are not what you seem. I can tell that you are someone more powerful than you let on." Seiya couldn't believe his ears. Here she was saying that she knows that he could fight. "I can feel that you have a feline side about you but you are also strong." Seiya was looking at her. Starla smiled and knobbed her head. "I thought so and with you not disagreeing, than it must be true."**

**"How did you know?" Seiya asked. Starla leaned her head on his shoulder.**

**"I know a lot of stuff but the only important thing that I want to know, (shrug her shoulders and sigh) I don't." Starla closed her eyes at the warm feeling that Seiya is bring out of her. Seiya could also feel the warmth as he closed his eyes.  
**  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Here is Chapter 2!  
Dark Earth**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Sailor Moon but the people that you don't know is made up by me.  
  
The New Comers  
by Dark Earth aka Tasukiden  
  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

  
**Starla was walking down the street again the next day. She was with Seiya for a good three hours last night. They were just looking up at the stars and talking. He walked her home afterwards and Stix was pissed when she walked up to the door. After an hour of arguing, Starla went to bed. Comet and Stix left early again to search the city. Starla stopped in front of a small restaurant and peered inside. It looked nice she walked in. A waiter came up to her and took her order. She order a burger, fries and a soda as she sat down.   
  
Serena, Lita, Ami, Mina, Rei, Luna and Artemis sat in a booth a couple of seats behind her.   
  
"There she is." Rei whispered to the group. Everyone looked behind them and saw Starla looking out of the window.  
  
"I wonder why she is hardly ever with those two guys that we saw the other day." Mina asked.  
  
"What are they looking for and why did they want the charms?" Luna said from the bag that she and Artemis was in.  
  
"I can't believe that guy said that my Charms are not real!" Rei almost jumped up.  
  
"Shhh.." Ami hushed her, "Some times you act just like Serena." Rei and Serena's mouth drop about ten feet to the ground.  
  
"I don't act like that meatball head!!!" Raye glared at Serena.  
  
"I can't believe that you would say something like that Ami." Serena's eyes began to water.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena."  
  
"Yeah, just don't let out a wail." Lita said as she looked around the restaurant to be sure the Starla was still there and they were not drawing attention to them. Serena dried up her eyes as the waiter came with their food.   
  
"Mummy, just look at all of this delises food!" Serena begun to happily scarf down her food. Everyone else sweatdrop.  
  
Starla stared out the window. So many things were running threw her mind. They have to find them!! He could still be alive with the others. When they catch those people that took them away from their home Planet, they will pay. Pay deeply with their lives! Starla vowed that she will not let them live. The payment for kidnapping is death. Starla smiled as her thoughts turned to the ways that she would enjoy destroy them. Soon, she hope, that she will be with both of her brothers. Her watch beep as she switched it over. Comet's face appeared on the window of her watch.   
  
"We found a clue. Meet us at the Starlight Tower as soon as you can." With that, Comet disappear on her watch. Starla stood up from her chair and walked out of the restaurant.   
  
Rei heard the beep from Starla's watch and motion for the others to be quite. They could hear one of the guys voice come out of it. After that, they saw her walked away.  
  
"We have to go to the Starlight Tower." Rei got up with the rest of the girls. Serena was the only one still sitting down eating.  
  
"Come on Serena, we have to go." Mina told the other blonde.  
  
"But I'm not done eating." She stuffed some more fries in her mouth.   
  
"Come on Meatball Head!" Rei grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to the door. Lita went to pay for the food and Ami picked up the bag that had Luna in it. Mina grabbed the other bag with Artemis. All together, they headed towards the Tower.  
  
............................................  
  
Yaten was getting more film for his camera. Taiki and Seiya was waiting for him outside the door to the little camera shop.   
  
"You didn't get home till late last night." Taiki said as he was reading today's newspaper. Seiya checked inside the door for Yaten.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where were you most of the night?" He flipped the page.  
  
"I was just out watching the stars." Seiya said as Yaten came out with four rolls of film, "How many pictures are you planning to take Yaten?"  
  
"I always make sure that I have plenty of film just in case I see something that I want to take a picture of." Yaten bite out.  
  
"And you are trying to change the subject Seiya." Taiki said as he tossed the newspaper in the near by trash can.  
  
"Talking about Seiya's late night last night?" Yaten replied as he flipped his long sliver hair behind him.  
  
"I was out last night watching the stars. Don't get on my case for something I didn't do!" Seiya threaten Yaten.  
  
"Some one got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. What happen, Starla didn't want to talk to you?" Yaten slyly remark. Seiya was caught off guard by the mentioning of Starla's name.  
  
"So you were with Starla last night." Taiki asked as they began to walk down the street.  
  
"So I was with Starla. We were watching the stars and talking. Okay." Seiya told them. Before Yaten could make out a sly remark, they saw Serena and the others running down the street towards them.   
  
"What are they up to." Taiki asked. Yaten rolled his eyes skywards.  
  
"Who knows about them." Seiya whacked him over his head. Yaten grabbed his head as he whipped around at Seiya.  
  
"Cool it Yaten! They might have important information about something." Before Yaten could yell back at Seiya, the girls reached them. They were out of breath.  
  
"Starla..." Lita was trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What about Starla!" Seiya asked them. He was trying to get them to hurry up and talk.  
  
"Let them get some rest before bombing them with questions Seiya." Taiki told his hurry friend. Ami caught her breathe first.  
  
"We were eating and Starla walked in. Her watch went off and we heard her talking." Ami began.  
  
"She is meeting those two guys at the Starlight Tower." Lita added.  
  
"He said that they found a clue and wanted her to get there as soon as possible." Luna comment.  
  
"Did you guys see her walk by here?" Mina asked  
  
"No, we were waiting for Yaten to get some film and didn't see her walk past." Taiki replied.  
  
"How could she got past you guys? This is the only way to get to the Tower." Serena asked  
  
"We were behind her so she didn't return." Artemis said for the bag.  
  
"Well! That means that we have to get to the Tower now!!" Rei finish. All ten of them ran off to the Tower.   
  
Starla was already there. She didn't have to go past the guys, she only had to transport herself to the location that she wanted.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay Chapter 3 is done!  
Dark Earth**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Sailor Moon but the people that you don't know is made up by me.  
  
The New Comers  
by Dark Earth aka Tasukiden  
  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

  
**It didn't take that long to find the other two guys. You could see Comet's hair from a mile away. To bad that people could say the same thing for Starla.  
  
"What did you find?" Starla asked them as the guys turned towards her. Comet held out his hand. Inside was a necklance. A special necklance that only three people had. One being Starla, another being Comet and the third being their brother. Starla reached out her hand for it. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she looked at it. "He could be alive still...." Comet didn't want her to get her hopes up high.  
  
"Starla, we don't know that. Lets not get carry away before we find them. I hope he is still alive also." Comet gave his sister a hug. Stix bent back down to the floor. A black circle was outlined where the necklance was. He traced the circle with his finger. When he was done, the circle started to glow. Without warning, the circle exploded with black dust. Comet pushed Starla out of the way. Stix landed a couple of feet behind them.  
  
The sailor scouts and the star lights were at the bottom of the tower when the explodtion came.  
  
"What was that!?!" Sailor Moon asked. The others looked at each other before they started to run up the stairs. By the ten floor, Sailor Moon was whining. "How many more floors do we have to go?"  
  
"Sailor Moon, if you shut your mouth, you can put that energy into running!" Sailor Mars yelled back to her. Sailor Moon just stuck her tongue out at her. Sailor Mars rolled her eyes. She still don't know how that girl can be the princess. By the twentyth floor, all of them were starting to slow down. There were alot of floors before they reached the top.   
  
"Where are the others!" Starla yelled at the shadow. It sounded like the shadow was laughing at her.  
  
"I don't know how you three escape me the frist time but you won't this time. Do you want to see your other brother, little one. I can take you to him." It told her.  
  
"We will get them back!" Comet yelled. The shadow just laughed.  
  
"How can you? You don't even know where they are. Yes, they are still alive. Well only three of them. The others couldn't make it." Stix started to glow a deep voilt color.  
  
"You won't get away with that!" He shouted as a purple flame shot out of his hand towards the shadow. The flame hit the shadow but didn't do anything to it.  
  
"You don't get it boy! You can't hurt me. All of you will die now!" The shadow left up its hooded hand and black energy waves hit all three of them. Stix crashed into the wall that was behind him. Comet and Starla landed seven feet from where they were.   
  
"What is going on here!?!" A voice yelled from what was the doorway. The shadow turned towards them and shot another energy blast at them.  
  
"Watch out Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars yelled as she pushed their princess to the ground.  
  
"Now you got me mad! I don't know why you are here but I'm not going to let you get away for hurting people that I care about!" Sailor Moon yelled. Starla and Comet stood up. Stix got hit pretty hard so he is still knock out.   
  
"Sailor Moon?" Starla thought outloud. Doesn't matter, "Sailor Moon! You have to get out of here. That thing is too dangerous. It can destory whole planets and/or enslave the living beings on planets." Starla brought her hands together in a prayer motion. She started to chant lowly. Comet took out his death sword and jumped at the shadow.  
  
"This one is for my brother!" Comet screamed before being down his death sword. The shadow tryed to douge but found out that it couldn't.  
  
"What is going on!?" It yelled, "I can't move!" Starla finished the chant and open up her eyes. Comet raised his death sword again.  
  
"You will pay for killing almost our whole planet!" Starla yelled. She started to turn deep vilot like Stix did. Stix woke up and run to her side. He started to power up also. When Comet brought down his sword, energy blast ecaspe from Starla and Stix's out streached hands. With the three combine power and the powers from the Sailor Scouts and Starlights, the shadow didn't stand a chance. All of the powers went into the sword and it slashed through the shadow.  
  
"No it can't be happening! Master will kill you all!" The shadow shouted with its dieing breath. A black wind whipped through the room as the shadow brusted in flames. When the wind died down, only the Sailor Scouts and Starlights were left standing in the tower.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
There you go for the 4th chapter.  
  
Dark Earth aka Tasukiden**


	5. Chapter 5

**  
The New Comers  
by Dark Earth aka Tasukiden  
  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**  
"Where did they go?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"They have some strong powers." Starfighter said. Sailor Mercury did a scan of the tower.  
  
"There was a portal here a few minutes ago. Maybe that is how the three got away without us being able to tell." Sailor Mercury said. "I can't get a lock on it. That portal could had gone anywhere."  
  
"We still don't know if they are friends or not!" Sailor Jupiter held her fist out in front of her. She was not very happy. "They won't stay and talk!"  
  
"I think they are good." Sailor Moon said. Starfighter agreed. But the other only thought that she did because she like Starla. "I mean, Starla could had taken us out also and they didn't. She warned me against the shadow."  
  
"Sailor Moon, she could had done that just to throw us off of the trail." Starmaker told her. Everyone detransform and left the tower before anyone came to see what all the commotion was.   
  
Starla, Comet and Stix jumped through a portal that led them back to their place. Stix let Starla bandage his rib cage up. Nothing to bad but one can't be careful.  
  
"What are we going to do now? Those Sailor Scouts could help or be in the way." Comet was throwing knifes at the wall. That was his favorite past time. Plus it help him let out some of his anger without hurting anyone.  
  
"I don't think they will try to stop us. They seem to protect their planet. Maybe they will help us against this enemy." Starla comment as she cut the tape off.  
  
"The shadow lords might decide to take this planet next. It has many resources and valve." Stix said from his seat. Starla put the bandage away.  
  
"I'm hungry, lets go out to eat." Starla asked the guys. They walked out of their apartment to the nearest place with food.  
  
Serena and the rest of the gang was at the Crown's Arcade eating. They were still talking about Starla and the other two guys that they still don't know their names were. Seiya was leaning back in his chair with his back to the door. Yaten and Taiki were on the other side of him.  
  
"So Seiya..." Yaten had an evil glint to his silver eyes. "What do you think about Starla?" Seiya open up his eyes to look at the shortest member of the Three Lights.   
  
"Why do you ask?" Seiya asked. He didn't want to say something and then be used against him later on. Yaten had a good memory and he still didn't get Seiya back for the prank from two days ago. Seiya got up early in the morning and put black hair dye in Yaten's shampoo. When Yaten took a shower and washed his long hair, well lets just say that it didn't look that good afterwards. Yaten's top of his hair was all black and then he had strips of black down his long silver hair. It took twenty-five washes to get all of the black out. At least it wasn't permit kind of dye.  
  
"If you don't like her," Yaten tried to look innocent, "I think I'll try to get some pictures of her. I can put them in a new scarp book." Seiya sighed to himself. That wasn't that bad. Nothing wrong with Yaten taking some pictures of Starla. Maybe he would leave the flim out and Seyia would be able to get copies. "I started to think that I should make a nude photo album and Starla would be great in it. I mean her body is tone and she is very pretty." Yaten went on with the teasing. Seiya on the other hand was not very happy about the way things turned out. He should had known Yaten would do this. Seiya jumped up from his chair and got into Yaten's face.  
  
"You will not do anything like that! Do you understand me! I will not allow you to even take one picture of her nude!" Seyia yelled. They were getting a crowd of viewers. Starla, Comet and Stix walked into the door. Yaten smirk grow bigger.  
  
"Okay Seiya but if you don't want her then can I?" Yaten purred into Seiya's ear. Seiya let go of Yaten's shirt and leaned back into his chair.  
  
"No you can't have her. I want Starla and I'll not let you have her." Seiya closed his eyes. Starla and the other two walk up behind them.  
  
"Would you tell Starla that if she was here right now?" Yaten gloated.  
  
"Yes I would. Now leave me alone. I have better things to think about then you right now." Seyia said. He crossed his arms over his chest. Starla couldn't understand why they were augreing. Comet looked like he wanted to punch the cocky singer. Stix had to hold his friend back.  
  
"Good! Then you can tell how much you love her because she is standing to your right with the other two." Yaten laughed at the picture Seiya made. His eyes pop open and swung around to the right. Yaten was right, they were there. Seyia lost his balance in his chair and fell backwards. The only sound in the archad was Yaten's laughing, Taiki chuckling and Seyia hitting the floor. Comet's eye started to twitched.  
  
"Baka." They all heard Comet say that. "We don't need their help. We can do it by ourselves." Comet grabbed Starla's arm and started to walk towards the door. Stix shouck his head at Seyia and followed behind the brother and sister. Raye and the others heard what they were talking about and jumped up to race after them. Taiki and Yaten helped Seyia up from the floor and soon followed also.  
  
------------------------------  
Chapter 5 is done. In the next chapter, lets see what the inners will have to say to the new comers. I will be writing more of this tomorrow when I have free time at work. Thank you for reviewing. You two brighten up my day when I read your review. Thank you again.   
  
Dark Earth aka Tasukiden**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry everyone. I wanted to get this chapter out last night but I watched Arika and after that I fell asleep.   
**  
The New Comers  
by Dark Earth aka Tasukiden  
  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**  
Comet, Stix and Starla were walking down the street. It seemed like everyone was out walking around. Serena and the others were trying to see where the three went.  
  
"I think I see Starla or Comet!" Mina cried out. "Their hair color is a different shade then from the normal." Everyone sweatdrop. Yaten mumbled something about 'Baka Mina' under his breath. Mina just let out a giggle as she blushed. "You know what I ment." Seiya rolled his eyes as they continue following the other three.  
  
"We don't need them." Comet repeated to his sister. "They are so childish." Starla closed her eyes for a minute.  
  
"We don't know that for sure. We didn't really talked to them for that long. I talked to Seiya for a long time last night and he was really smart..... for a guy." Starla joked the last part to lighten up the mood. Stix snickered behind his hand at Comet's face expression.  
  
"Oh yea....." Comet started but never finished as someone were calling their names. All three of them turned around.  
  
"Comet..... Starla...... Stix....." Serena said breathlessly. "We need to talk."  
  
"Why don't we go to my temple to talk. " Raye told them. Comet looked like he was ready to refused but Starla pinched him.  
  
"We'll go but we won't stay if we don't like what we hear." Comet growled. Starla gave a small smile and raised her shoulders. It wasn't that long before they reached the temple. Stix was trying to hide behind Starla from Mina and Lita. Those two females couldn't stop talking to him. He would had ditched the temple if Raye didn't gently pushed him inside the room.   
  
"We're here so what do you want to talk about?" Comet said as he sat down on a pillow. Starla sat down to his left, Stix was to his right. The others just sat down where they could find room. Yaten notice that Seiya sat down by Starla and would had remarked about it if Taiki didn't elbow him. Taiki gave the younger guy a glare as Yaten returned it.   
  
"Who are you guys and what have you come for?" Raye asked. She went straight to the point. Serena pick up a cookie and shoved it in her mouth. "Serena! Can you stop feeding your face for one minute!" Raye yelled at the blond. Serena's eyes started to water but before the loud wails could escape from her mouth, Starla politely asked for one of the cookies.  
  
"Sure! I made these myself. I hope you like them." Lita said as she handed her a cookie. Comet and Stix also took one. Neither of the three had eat anything yet.  
  
"Thank you." The three said together. Starla notice that Seiya was staring at her. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked down at her lap.  
  
"Why should we tell you anything about us?" Comet asked.  
  
"We could help if you need it?" said Serena. Comet shot her a look that said he couldn't believe her.  
  
"We don't need your help." Comet would had stood up if Starla didn't pushed him back down on the pillow.  
  
"You promise that you would give them a chance." Starla told her brother. She looked at each person in the room carefully before she continue. "We came here to find our other brother and anyone else that might be still alive. The people that took them away from us are very powerful. This is not a joke and if you can't help us, say it now because we will not waste our time."  
  
"Who took them?" Ami ask from her seat near Taiki.  
  
"We don't know their real names so we nicknamed them the Destroyers. They go from planet to planet destroying everything in sight." Stix told her. "Us three can feel them when they are near or about ready to strike. Starla is the only one that will be able to get to their base and bring anyone back with her. Her power is stranger then Comet's or mine."  
  
"I still say that I will take a chance of going with her. I don't like the idea of not being able to protect or help Starla." Comet said quietly.  
  
"Comet. You know that your body won't be able to stand through the pressure. How do you think I will feel if you died because you are too stubborn to listen to the facts. I lost one brother and I don't want to lose another. We will get him back! Even if I will have to die to do it!" Starla told him. Comet placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze.  
  
'He talks soo tough but he has a big heart. I hope we can help them.' Serena thought as she watch the brother and sister hug each other. "Hey I just thought about something. How did you guys get past Taiki, Yaten and Seiya when you went to the tower? That was the only way you could go." The others look at them to see what they would say. They were thinking the same thing. Stix leaned back against the wall.  
  
"We just went by." He said. Raye knew he was lying and called him on it. "Lets just say that we are not allow to tell all of our secrets. I know you guys have lots of securities and we are not bugging you to tell us." All of them looked away embarrass. Stix was right. They all had secrets and they couldn't tell them all of them.  
  
They were still talking three hours later.  
  
"Why don't we go see a movie or something?" Mina asked. Everyone agreed on which show they wanted to see. It was a fight between Yaten, Mina and Lita though. Yaten called the movie a chick flick and Mina and Lita didn't like the comment one bit.   
  
"Why don't we just go to two movies. That way we all can go see the one that we want to see." Starla told them as she held Lita back from hitting the guy. Lita calmed down enough to agree on that. So it was Seiya, Yaten, Starla, Stix, Comet, Serena and Artemis headed inside one theater while Mina, Lita, Taiki, Ami, Luna and Raye went inside another.  
  
Later that night, Starla was reading one of her books when she felt shadow vibes coming from in town. She dropped the book and ran out of her room. Comet and Stix was waiting for her at the door.   
  
"Lets go!" Starla yelled as the door slammed shut behind them.  
  
At the temple, Raye woke up from a dead sleep. Her whole body was covered in sweat. She looked outside her door and then picked up her transmitter.  
  
Seiya, Taiki and Yaten shut their tv off and was about ready to head to bed when they felt something bad was going to happen. Seiya raced out the door before the other two could.  
  
Luna was watching the moon when she heard the transmitter going off. She took one look at Serena before she jumped onto he bed. Serena jumped out from her warm blankets to see what was going on.  
  
Lita got off the transmitter with Raye a few minutes ago. She switch the buttons so she could see Mina's sleepy face.  
  
"We have trouble. Scouts are needed." Lita said as she did the same thing to Ami. Raye was getting a hold of Serena and Darien. Lita ran out of her apartment and down the street.  
  
------------------------------  
Oh what is going on? The enemy is attacking again soo soon? Don't they ever sleep. Stay tune for chapter 7 of the New Comers when Starla transport to the shadow realm to get her beloved brother back and hopefully some other people from her planet. What is this? Seiya slipped through also. I hope the shadow realm won't rip his body to shreds.  
  
Dark Earth aka Tasukiden**


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry but it was hard to get on the Internet this weekend. Had too much to do. Spent most of my day yesterday get my new story together and then was at my friends house till 5 this morning. I just woke up and put this chapter up. I have only one more chapter to go on this story. Sorry again. Hope you all like this chapter.  
--------------------------------------**  
  
The New Comers  
by Dark Earth aka Tasukiden  
  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**  
The wind was like knifes cutting through their flesh. Starla had to tie her hair behind her so it wouldn't get into her way. A claw flashed out of the dark to take a swipe at the bodies when the shadows creep closer. Comet, Stix and Starla had to keep jumping from light to light. When the darkness surround them, tiny pricks appeared on their bodies.  
  
"We need to lighten things up here!" Stix shout out.   
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smashed!" Came a voice to their left. Lightness spread throughout the ally. The shadows quickly went back to the darkness.  
  
"Go away. Thisss isss not your fight sssailor bratsss." The shadow hissed.  
  
"I won't let you get away for hurting my friends! In the name of the moon, you will be punished!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"That isss ssso dumb. You really sssay that on your free will?" The shadow hissed as it jumped from the darkness of the buildings to the darkness behind the trash can. Sailor Moon blushed. Starla, Comet and Stix ran over to where the Sailor Scouts and the Star Lights were.  
  
"Can you guys keep that shadow busy while I go through the Shadow Door?" Starla asked the scouts.  
  
"We will keep it off of you till you leave." Sailor Jupiter said. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" A lighten bolt hit the trash can. The whole thing went up with smoke. The shadow hissed again.  
  
"You will pay for that sssailor brat!" The shadow left its hand up and black lighten shot out at her. Sailor Jupiter dodge the lighten but just barely. Starla ran behind the shadow. Star Fighter went after her. The sailor scouts, Comet, Stix, Star Maker and Star Healer were attacking the shadow. Starla started to glow a deep purple color. Star Fighter couldn't hear what she was chanting so she step closer.  
  
"Shadow Realm! Open your shadowy doors for me!" Starla yelled. The dark shadow flipped around and saw her. Its hand raised to strike Starla. Stix saw what was going to happen. There was no way that Starla could defend herself when she is opening a gate up. He was getting scared and very mad. His anger turned into a glowing sword. Stix ran up to the shadow.  
  
"No! I won't allow you to attack Starla!! Heavenly Sword Blast!" Stix yelled. The sword let out a blinding light. The shadow didn't have any more darkness that it could hide in. It howls of pain could be heard for miles around. Doors and windows slammed shut as the people didn't want to know what had made that noise. Stix brought up his sword and slashed the shadow into two. The shadow fell down to the ground and disappear. Comet ran over to his friend.  
  
"Wow! That was soo cool." Comet must had just remember his sister as he looked at the spot that she was last seen in. Nothing was there but a dark circle. Everyone walked over to it and bent down. "Starla must had gotten through. That is the door way, the dark circle will be the spot where she returns." Star Healer and Star Maker looked around at everyone.  
  
"Where is Star Fighter?" Star Maker asked. Everyone looked around. Stix saw something on the ground not that far away from them. He walked over and pick it up. It was Star Fighters transmitter.  
  
"You guys can stop looking for her. You will never find where she went. The only hope we have in her safety is how well Starla can take care of her and bring everyone else back." Stix told them. He handed the transmitter to Star Healer.  
  
"Where did she go?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"In the shadow realm with Starla." Comet said as he stood up. Stix and Comet turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you two going!?" demanded Sailor Mars. She stepped into their way.  
  
"We have no use in staying here. When Starla returns, she will let out a high piercing beep that only Stix and I can hear. You guys better get home also. It is very late." Comet told the girls.   
  
"I don't think you two should be alone right now and either should Yaten or Taiki." Serena said. Everyone detransform. They didn't think it matter any more because Starla is going to know the truth about Seiya. For once, Comet didn't argue with them. Everyone was tired and worry about their friends. Comet and Stix followed Yaten and Taiki back to their apartment. Everyone else went back to their own home.  
  
When they were still fighting the shadow, Starla finished the chanting when Stix yelled out. The night was brighten up by the power of the sword and the power of opening the shadow gate. The wind swirled around her body. In a flash, she was gone. Everything was dark in the tunnel. Starla heard something behind her. When she turned to see who it was, she saw Seiya falling also. Starla used some of her power to slow her falling till Seiya caught up to her.  
  
"Seiya! What are you doing here!?" Starla yelled so he could hear her. The thing was that they were holding onto each other. The wind was so loud that they had to yell at each other to hear. Seiya couldn't answer her. His face was a deathly white and the look of deep pain was written all over his body. The winds felt like they were tearing his body apart. Seiya let out a scream of pain that came from his very soul. Starla wanted to cry for him. She knows how painful the winds could be for someone that didn't have her blood or the ability to shut it down. A light purple glow surrounded both of them as they slowed down to a stop in midair. The wind was cut off from the tearing feeling. When Seiya realize that the wind wasn't slashing at his poor body, he opened his eyes up. Blink once and then again. Seiya had a faint red tint to his checks when he saw how close their faces where together.   
  
'Baka! Stop thinking things like that!' Seiya yelled at himself. Starla was glowing brighter and in a flashed, the dark tunnel disappeared. Seiya didn't feel any more pain. Starla let him go as their feet touched the ground.  
  
"Seiya. Stay close to me. We have to be quiet when we are in the shadow realm. Follow me please." Starla told him as she took his hand and started to walk towards what appeared to be a shadow castle. Seiya wonder if they could walk in it or they would just disappeared when they got there. He guess he will find out when the time comes.  
  
It seemed like the more distance they walk, the castle was moving away. By now Seiya's feet was starting to hurt. Starla had bandage him up as best as she could with little items that she had on her. The deep cuts were healed by magic. Finally they reached the castle. Seiya and Starla could see shadows everywhere. Seiya had to blink his eyes. He swear he saw a little boy running by with a hoop. Starla saw his confuse expression.  
  
~Seiya. Not everything here is evil.~ Starla told him inside his head. She had to put her hand over his mouth before he said anything out loud. ~Just think what you want to say and I will be able to pick it up.~ Seiya started to think of things. Starla got every red in her face. Seiya was sending wrong things through the link. Once he realized what he was thinking about and that she could also see them, Seiya turned bright red.  
  
~Sorry. I'm new to this.~ Seiya apologize. Starla nod her understanding. They were now climbing the shadow stairs down to the cellar. ~Starla? How come we have not been attack yet? We are just walking through the shadow realm you know.~ Starla looked back at him.  
  
~Part of my powers make us harder to detect here. It is like when the clouds move in front of the sun blocking off your shadow.~ Seiya still looked lost. ~I'm making it so we are not casting any shadows. The other shadows can't find us without them.~  
  
~Oh. You could had say that first.~ Starla rolled her eyes. They could hear voices below them. Starla stop suddenly when one voice raised above the others. Without warning, Starla took off running down the rest of the stairs. Seiya had a hard time keeping up with her.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
There was chapter 7!! Wonder who's voice she heard to make her run the rest of the way. Could it be her brothers or the one that she is planning to kill while she is in the Shadow Realm. Stay tune for the next chapter of The New Comers.  
  
Dark Earth aka Tasukiden**


	8. Chapter 8 end

**The New Comers  
by Dark Earth aka Tasukiden  
  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Starla and Seiya were running down the rest of the stairs. The voices were still talking. It sound like a young teenager and an older man yelling at each other.

~Who is it Starla?~ Seiya asked her in their mind link. Starla turned back at the taller man. They were on the outside of the door now trying to listen to what was going on inside the cellar.

~The voice that sounds young is my brother and the older voice is the one that leads all of the shadows.~ Starla told him back.

~Should I transform?~ Seiya was thinking and forgot that Starla could hear him.

~Yes! We are going to fight and get my brother back!~ Starla about yelled through the link. Seiya grabbed his head from the pain she caused him. He didn't waste more time by not transforming. Seiya yelled out his transformation and bright lights appeared through the darkness. Starla was having a hard time masking all of the light show. Her powers were being put to their full power by protecting herself and Seiya. Or should she say Star Fighter now. When he was ready, both of them ran into the room.

Seiya saw a young guy with fire red hair that reached behind his behind. It was in a braid but pieces were coming out of it. When he looked over at Seiya and Starla, his eyes lite up as he saw Starla. Yup, it was her other twin brother. Comet, Starla and him lookes the same. The other thing in the room was a very tall shadow. Wait! No it wasn't a shadow. The thing was half shadow and half human. Half of its body was covered with shadows and the other half was flesh.

"What is this? Are you two come here to die? Why don't I help you out and kill you now!" The half guy yelled as he reconized Starla. Black mist appeared through out the room. It raised its hand and black shadow rope shot out of its palms. Seiya and Starla dodge the rope. Part of her shirt enter the black mist. When she looked down at it, some of the shirt dissappeared.

"Seiya! Stay out of the mist! It eats material and burns your skin!" Starla's top shoulder was burning really badly as blisters appeared. This is not going to be easy, Starla thought as she dodge the rope again. This time, she made sure she stay out of the mist. Getting burned once is enough of a reminder not to do the same thing twice. "Galaxy! Are you okay?!?" Starla ran by her brother and cut his ropes that were holding him down. Before the Shadow Lord sent a black lightening bolt at them, Starla quickly gave the necklance back to him. Galaxy smiled and put it on.

"This would be easier if Comet was here!" Galaxy yelled. With all three triples together, they could defeat anything with their powers. Starla agreed with him. It would be easier if he was here. Purple lightening shot out of Starla's palm at the Shadow Lord while dark blue lightening shot out of Galazy's. Star Fighter was using her attacks also. The Shadow Lord laughed at the three.

"Do you think you can defeat me that easy? I am the Shadow Lord for a reason!" It laughed at their attacks. Starla was really wishing that the Sword of Darkness (Comet's sword) and the Sword of Light (Stix's Sword) was here. One of those swords could have hurt this garbage. Galaxy started to hum under his breath. He reached up towards the ceil with his out streached fingers. A dark blue light swirled around his hand as it was taking form. Starla and Star Fighter tried to keep the Shadow Lord busy while Galaxy drew his energy up. "I don't think so!" The Shadow Lord shot black mist at Galaxy before what ever he was doing was done. Starla let out a scream as the mist surrounded Galaxy from view.

"You will pay for that!" Starla yelled as she took a running jump at it. Purple lightening crackle around her closed fist as she brought it down to met its face. The Shadow lord screamed in pain as his flesh part was being burned. It turned around and shot a black lightening back towards her. Since Starla was too close to begun with, she couldn't dodge the attack. Star Fighter jumped up in the air and caught Starla's body before it smacked into the wall where all of the mist was. Flames danced inside Star Fighter's eyes as he saw that she wasn't moving. She gentle put her down onto the floor and turned slowly towards the half shadow half human thing.

"What's wrong little girl. Did I just killed off your playmates? What a shame!" It started to laugh as the pain lanced across Star Fighter's face.

"Why?" She aked. "Why do you go around destorying things?" Some tears rolled down her face. The shadow stop laughing to look at the Star Light.

"I don't have to tell you! Now it is your turn to met your friends in the after life!" The Shadow Lord raised it's arms up into the air. Star Fighter screamed as she run towards the shadow. If she was going to die then she was going to try to take it out with her. Another scream erupt from where Galaxy was standing before. The only thing you could see was fire red hair and a dark blue glowing sword.

"Sword of Protection! Help us defeat this monster and save the whole galaxy!" Galaxy yelled as he too ran towards the shadow. The Shadow Lord tried to avoid the swor but it found out that it couldn't move. It turned it's head to the side to see Starla holding it back. Star Fighter grabbed it's other arm as both of them kept the shadow from moving. Galaxy jumped up and brought his sword down through the Shadow Lord. A long howl of pain ripped out of the shadow's mouth as black mist exploded out of it's body. Darkness set into the whole room as the last of the Shadow Lords screams disappeared. Starla started to glow her dark purple color as the whole Shadow Relam collapsed.

Comet, Stix, Taiki and Yaten woke up in the middle of the night. It had been two weeks since Seiya and Starla disappeared. None of them barely ate or left the apartment from the start. Serena and the others were very worry about the four guys as much as they were worry about Starla and Seiya. The girls were at the apartment also that night. Comet jumped out of the bed yelling.

"They're coming back! We have to get to that spot again!" Comet yelled through the apartment. Everyone jumped from their beds (even Serena) and raced out the door after Comet. It took them fifteen minutes to get to tha alley from two weeks ago. Purple mist swirled around as three shapes started to appeared. Taiki and Yaten caught Star Fighter before she could hit the ground. Comet and Stix grabbed Galaxy also. When Starla started to fall out of the sky, Comet handed Stix the motionless body of his twin brother, before he rushed to grabbed his twin sister before she made contact with the hard ground.

Later that morning, everyone was at the Star Light's apartment. When Star Fighter appeared back into the human relam, she detransform back into Seiya. All three of them were knocked out with serve energy lost. Seiya was the frist person to wake up.

"We're back?" Seiya said as he sat up in his bedroom. "Where is Starla and Galaxy?" Yaten was sitting in a chair on the side of the bed.

"They are in my room still sleeping." Yaten said. He wouldn't adment that he was worry about all three of them. Seiya jumped out of his bed. Before Yaten could say anything else, Seiya was running out of his room to Yaten's.

"You must really love her." Yaten said quietly. "I'm happy for you brother." No one was in the room to hear him but one little black cat did as she jumped onto Yaten's lap. Luna purred loudly as Yaten started to pet her.

Starla woke up two hours later to see Seiya sitting on the edge of the bed. He smiled down at her.

"What happen in the shadow relam? I thought both of you were dead." Seiya asked her. Starla smiled back at him. Her heart raced as she looked into his eyes.

"How are you and what about Galaxy?" Starla asked back. Seiya told her that Galaxy woke up an hour ago and that he, Comet and Stix went out for food. They should be back pretty soon. "Well when Galaxy killed the Shadow Lord the whole place couldn't stay together without the Lord being there. I transport all of us back to the Human Relam before we became apart of that relam. I was knocked out from the lightening but woke up right when Galaxy was going to strike it with his sword." Seiya was holding her when she was talking. As he was listening, he was also thinking that he would never let her go.

"What about Galaxy? We both saw the black mist surrounded him."

"He must had completed his power up but the mist must had delay him some." Starla had her head on his chest. That was very comfectable for both of them. this seems soo right, both of the thought. Seiya lift her chin up so he could see into her eyes. His head bent some as their lips met. They smiled into each others mouth as they heard giggling coming from the door.

"Looks like both of you two are feeling a lot better now." Mina laughed. Starla and Seiya turned a nice shade of red.

"Hmf. Well you could had done better then Seiya," Comet said as Galaxy and him crossed their arms over their chest.

"We approve of him." Galaxy smiled.

'I guess that means we're staying here on Earth?" Stix asked. Comet, Galaxy and Starla each gave a nod. "That great!" Everyone rushed into the room for a group hug. Starla was very happy because she had both of her twin brother with her now and that she also had Seiya. Comet and Galaxy were happy for their twin sister. Her life was very hard before and now she has someone to love and they love her back.

Later that night, Seiya and Starla was sitting on the roof watching the stars.

"I will always love you Seiya." Starla said as she stared into his eyes.

"And I'll always love you too Starla." Seiya mumble as he bent his head down for a sweet kiss. At last, they were together. It is like what they say in fairy tales. And they lived happy ever after. Besides some more monsters trying to take over the world, the deep freeze and the trails of Crystal Tokyo. But that is another story all into itself.

The End

  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. I finally got one story done. Now I can finish Strangers from a Different World and then type up this one story that I started about Serena (Bunny) and Gundam Wing. I won't put that story up till I write some more chapters and think of a name .;; Thank you for reading and reviewing. A very special thanks to annieuokannie. If it wasn't for you, I would never had finish this story.

Dark Earth

aka Tasukiden 


End file.
